A new begining
by Kryrain
Summary: What if Alice left Jasper? He is heartbroken and unsure of everything.All of a sudden a new girl is brought into the mix. Should he trust her? Or should he guard himself?
1. The first Meeting

It was a bright sunny day as Schuyler pulled up to the airport in her mother's pale blue Suzuki xL7. She was about to board a 3 hour plane ride to see her oldest and best friend Bella. She had known Bella since they were about five years old. Schuyler's mother had just been transferred for her work and Schuyler's dad had stayed behind. At the time Schuyler didn't know what a divorce was and just felt that she was losing her dad because he didn't love her anymore. On the first day of kindergarten Schuyler had sat next to a very meek and shy girl. The teacher had told the class that the person sitting next to them was to become their best friend for the year they were in this class if only she had known how long that friendship would last. They had stayed friends all this time until two years ago Bella had moved to Forks Washington to live with her father. All of a sudden the two girls were separated and it saddened both of them. Though they promised to write both girls had lost touch with each other for a while. Until Schuyler got an invitation to Bella's wedding in the mail one day. Unfortunately at the time Schuyler was in the middle of getting a whole lot of tests done so she couldn't make it. Now only about 6 months later Bella had invited Schuyler to stay with her and her husband and their adopted daughter Renessmee. Of course Schuyler had jumped at the idea to see Bella and meet Bella's new family but at the same time that meant leaving her life here. She hated that idea but she knew that if she didn't do it now she never would. So here it is a week since she got the invite sitting in front of the airport with her mother. Her beautiful if somewhat of a clumsy mother. Who was going to make sure that her little brother was watched when her mom was at work, or that dinner was on the table? They had set up a babysitter for John and her mom could cook but those were things that she always did. Things that made her feel useful around the house. Thankfully it was summer break so no college classes would be missed. Well she was doing something for her this time. She is going to see her best friend and she is going to have fun. Schuyler leans over and kisses her mother goodbye and gives her a long hug before going to the back of the car where the trunk is already popped and grabbed her two suitcases and one carryon bag. She shuts the trunk and waves one last time to her mother. Then heads into the airport to board her flight. After going through metal detectors, getting her bags screened, handing over her electronics for inspection, and passing her belt and shoes through a detector she is finally able to board her flight. While on the flight she decides to take a nap with her IPOD in her ears to make the time go faster. When the plane starts to land she awakens from her restful nap and feels good. She takes out a brush from her carry on and a mirror and brushes her wavy chestnut brown with honey highlights hair. She puts the things away into her bag and braces herself as the plane actually hits the ground. Once the plane is safely stopped the airline attendants usher the passengers off of the plane. Once she is out of the plane and gotten to the baggage area she starts to look for her suitcases. They happen to be bright hot pink with brown rose buds. She finds one before she feels a tap on her back. She turns around and is automatically taken into a tight bear hug. Realizing immediately that it was Bella, Schuyler hugs back just as tightly.

"I can't believe you are finally here!" Bella exclaims in a voice that is a little more fluently then she used to speak and her voice seemed to be a higher pitch.

"Me neither." Schuyler takes a step back to look at her friend she hadn't seen in so long. Bella had changed a lot. She no longer looked like her old self. She still had her brown hair but now it was stick straight and her skin was even paler then before now it was almost so white it looked translucent. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were now a brilliant shade of gold. Her bones were also a little more prominent. Overall she looked great. The only bad thing is she felt awfully cold. "Wow forks has really agreed with you hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Bella says looking behind her to the man standing only a couple feet away. She looks at the baggage rack and grabs Schuylers other bag as it comes around. Then the two girls take Schuylers bags and head over to the guy that Bella had been looking at before. "Sky this is my husband Edward. Edward this is my best friend Sky."

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward chimes out and places his hand out to shake Sky's. Sky shakes his hand realizing that he too was uber cold. She takes a second to take in Bella's husband too. He is pretty tale and slightly muscular. His hair is bronze and very unruly. His face is perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. He has the same skin tone and under eye shading that Bella now has. Also the same color eyes.

"I'm so happy to meet you too; I have heard from Bella that you are a great guy and that your family is awesome." Sky tells him.

"Well they are should we get heading out the drive is about an hour long and Edwards family is eagerly awaiting your arrival." Bella tells Sky. Sky follows Bella and Edward out to a red Ferrari F430.

"Wow whose car is this?" Sky asks in amazement.

"It's mine it was my wedding gift from Edward." Bella tells Sky with a slight chuckle. They get into the car and head to The Cullen house. All the way to the Cullen house the girls talk about old times when they used to see each other every day. After awhile they arrive at the Cullen house. It is a great big mansion. "Follow us." Bella says taking Sky's hand and leading her into the house. It is a very open house with windows covering a whole side of it. Bella leads Sky into the living room where she is overwhelmed by the beauty of the people sitting in it. There is a lady sitting in a chair with a man standing next to her and then three others sitting on the couch opposite of the chair. "Sky I would like you to meet the Cullen's." Bella points to the lady sitting in the chair. "That's Esme and her husband Carlisle." She points over to the couch. "From left to right that's Emmett and Rosalie and next to them is Jasper." When Bella finally points to Jasper, Sky is dumbfounded. She thinks that she is looking at the most perfect guy in the world but he looks so sad. Suddenly Jasper gets up and storms out of the room.


	2. The question

"What was that all about?" Schuyler asks everyone.

"Nothing Jasper just isn't in the best of moods lately. He just needs some time and space from people right now things haven't been going his way lately." Bella tries to explain to Schuyler.

"It's all good." Sky murmurs as a little girl that looks like the perfect combination of Bella and Edward walks up to Bella and wraps her arms around Bella's waist.

"Sky this is Renessmee or Nessie. Nessie this is Schuyler or Sky." Bella introduces saying the Nessie part knowing that Bella always hated the Loch Ness monster Sky understands why she says it this way.

"Wow Renessmee it's nice to finally meet you." Sky says holding out her hand to shake Nessie's hand instead of hugging her Nessie grabs Sky and pulls her into a great big bear hug.

"Mom can I go see Jacob?" Nessie asks Bella with a look on her face of pleading.

"Alright huns you can go just be safe and make sure that you guys are home after dinner to go to the store with me and Sky. Remember what we talked about." Bella tells Nessie as she heads out of the front door. Edward shakes his head slightly as Nessie just runs out of the door and he hears an engine start. "That girl is going to give me a headache one of these days." Bella says chuckling.

"So Sky you have to be tired we could show you your room if you like and let you nap." The woman Esme offers. She rises and motions for Sky to follow behind her. Esme leads Sky up the stairs and to the left of the hallway. When they reach the end of the hallway Esme opens the door on the left. "This used to be Edward's room but now it is the guest room since him and Bella live in the cabin in the woods." Sky takes a moment to look around. On the wall to her right is a wall of black selves. With books, a TV, a DVD player, a VHS player, and a radio on them. Directly in front of her is a wall of windows which have been covered by huge ceiling to floor black curtains. On the wall to her left are a black and grey bed and a door. "That door leads to a walk in closet and a bathroom." Esme says seeing Sky's eyes rest on the door. "Well I'm going to leave you to get some sleep. If you need anything at all Jaspers room is right across the hall and Rosalie and Emmett's and Mine and Carlisle's are down the hall. But most of the time you will find us in the living room slash recreation room we just came from." After Esme finishes her sentence she walks out of the room closing the door behind her. Sky goes through the door to her left and finds a small hall like area with a door at the end and hanging bars on either side. When she walks through the hall like closet she finds her bags are already up there. She gets to the door and goes into the bathroom. It has a huge tub and a separate shower, a toilet, and a double sink. Sky decides that she wants to unpack a little bit and goes and grabs her bags and the coat hangers that were in the closet she then goes into the bedroom and sits on the bed and starts hanging up cloths realizing just how little of what she packed was going to work for this area and its weather. She knows that Bella had to have had this problem too. When she is finally done getting everything in a place she hears a slight knock at the door.

"It's open." She calls. The door opens and Jasper is standing in front of her. Jasper the most beautiful guy that she has ever seen. Sky takes a moment to fully take Jasper in. He is about 6'3" tall, he has honey blond hair. He is lean but muscular. His eyes are the most perfect shade of gold that Sky had ever seen. Like Bella, Edward, and all the others she has met he has pale marble skin and bruise like purple rings around his eyes. He seems to have a few scars on his face and neck but they only add to his beauty if you ask Sky.

"Hey" He says in a southern drawl that makes Sky look at him harder. She knew that all of the Cullen/Hale children were adopted but she didn't expect to hear such a melodically southern voice come from any of them.

"Hey." She responds pointing to the bed beside her. "want to sit?"

"No actually I just came to apologize for storming out earlier. I wasn't feeling too well and didn't want to like throw up on you or anything." He tells her.

"its all good." Sky says with a slight shrug at him. She feels that he is a sweet guy but she knows that he has been hurt in his time. She decides that she wants to get to know him better and she knows that, that is going to take a lot of time and effort. She feels a little down about how he must have gone through so much to make him so down. Bella said something had happened and she decides that she is going to find out what exactly has happened to him to make him so unhappy.

"Alright well I should get going. Emmett and I are going to go on a trip and we are going to be gone for a couple of days so I wanted to say that before we left." Jasper explains turning to leave Sky's room.

"Jasper wait a second!" Sky calls. Jasper turns to face her for a second. "When you get back would you like to go with me to Port Angeles?"

"No thanks I don't really like Port Angeles." He tries to tell her wondering why she would ever invite him to go with her.

"Well we can go somewhere else if that works for you better. Maybe go see a movie or something." Sky tries again knowing that more then likely he was going to say no the first time.

"I have to go but I will think about it." He says turning and walking gracefully out of her room. He closes the door behind him. Sky settles down on her bed and starts to drift off as she thinks some more about Jasper. He seems to be a very quite guy but at the same time he seems to be the type that if you are his friend he will do anything and everything in his power to help that person. As Sky dozes off she realizes that she is severly crushing on that boy. After a while Bella comes into Sky's room and wakes her.

"You should come down and eat something." Bella tells Sky.

"I'll be down in a minute." Sky tells her then Bella leaves Sky in her room.


End file.
